monashlawelectivesfandomcom-20200214-history
LAW4306 Sentencing and Sanctions
Workload: Minimum total expected workload to achieve the learning outcomes for this unit is 144 hours per semester typically comprising a mixture of scheduled learning activities and independent study. The unit requires on average three/four hours of scheduled activities per week. Scheduled activities may include a combination of teacher directed learning, peer directed learning and online engagement. Prescribed Prerequisites/Recommended Prerequisites: Prerequisites - LAW3300 or LAW3301 and LAW3302 Assessments: 30% written assignment of 1500 words AND an individual research paper of 3500 words 70%. Recorded Lectures: No. Past exams available: There is no exam so there are none available. Textbook recommended? I would not recommend buying it but I would recommend reading the relevant sections. There were many copies of the textbook in the library and one in the reserved section. It is necessary to do the readings in order to contribute to class discussion and it will be helpful for writing the essays. One of the authors of the prescribed textbook is also the lecturer. Comments: Summer B, 2016 If you like group discussion and questioning and debating current sentencing and sanctioning practices this is a highly recommended elective. Rather than simply learning the law, Emeritus Professor Arie Freiberg encourages every student to challenge and assess current theories, media portrayals, the opinions of legal professionals and diverse sentencing and sanctioning methods used internationally. It is an intensive unit. Due to the inclusive nature of this unit, within this period of time you will be expected to contribute to discussion. While this may be daunting in the first week, by the last week you will know the names of your classmates and will feel confident enough to contribute with a better understanding of the current sentencing and sanctioning practices. For students who find it challenging to pay attention in lectures, this unit is very engaging and requires you to take an active role in the lectures. Furthermore, Emeritus Professor Arie Freiberg encourages students to listen rather than take notes so as to be present in the class discussion and to get the most out of the lectures. Nearly every week there was a new guest speaker. It was great to hear from professionals within their field. It also made a full day of lectures more manageable. The assessment is two essays. The second essay will require you to formulate your own essay topic. I really appreciated this as I was able to research an area of the law that I had been inspired to learn more about by a guest speaker. A challenge of studying this unit may be time management. As there are two essays within a relatively short period of time, if you are studying other summer units and studying for the exams, make sure you start researching for the essays as soon as you can. The second essay was one of the lengthier essays I have written during my degree. A concise essay plan is crucial to writing a well-written, informative and logical essay. Emeritus Professor Arie Freiberg is an outstanding lecturer. He attempts to learn every students name and encourage them to participate. He brings the classroom to life with activities, class debates and engaging lectures.